Ghostly Love
by cantholdbackmyfandoms
Summary: AU with Ghost!Soul. When Maka moves into a building haunted by a ghost who likes to haunt scumbags like child molesters and rapists, how will she react? More importantly, how will she react when she finds out that the ghost has feelings for her? Will she convince him to cross over, which is what's best for him, or will he stick around until her time comes to an end?
1. Chapter 1

Soul slowly emerged from the wall of the wall of the apartment building that he currently took residence in. He often went from scummy neighborhood to scummy neighborhood, haunting the trouble makers that teemed within them. He sometimes showed himself to children in bad situations. Kids with alcoholic and druggy parents who hardly took care of them. They needed someone to talk too, why not him? He figured if he was on Earth forever, he might as well try to help people. He wasn't going to crossover, because who knew what was on the other side?

A new tenant had just moved into this building, and he intended to check them out and see if they were the sort of person he normally haunted.

Here she came now, a blonde chick with green eyes. To be honest, she was rather pretty. She certainly didn't look like a scumbag. But you never could really tell with those types of people. She looked around at her many boxes that she had yet to unpack. Soul simply watched as she unpacked, looking at the stuff she took out of the boxes in hopes of finding something with the girls name on it. It would be a pain to just call her, "her" in his head. He watched as she pulled out a document of some sort and looked over her shoulder to read it, looking for a name. He found it, Maka Albarn. He failed to notice when his shoulder slipped through hers, making Maka shudder.

"I wonder why it got so cold in here all of a sudden..." Maka murmured to herself, untying her sweatshirt from her waist and putting it on.

"Oops," Soul said aloud, knowing that Maka wouldn't be able to hear him. He always forgot to be careful not to touch people he wasn't sure he'd haunt yet. It would give them chills they couldn't explain and make them act paranoid, and it was rather hard to assess peoples' personalities when they were paranoid.

The remainder of the day Soul watched Maka unpack, examining her items as closely as he could with out using his abilities as a ghost to move them around. She certainly had a lot of books. Maybe he'd try to read one of them while she slept. Just by her stuff he wasn't able to tell what sort of person she was, so he'd have to follow her around tomorrow too. He followed her as she went to bed, and watched her for a bit. She _was_ kind of cute, and she snored. Not the loud, chainsaw snore. But rather, small, cute snores that you could hardly hear. He'd planned on reading one of her books but before he knew it, he'd spent all night watching her.

* * *

Maka maneuvered through the crowd, trying to get to work on time. Soul followed close behind, watching. He watched her apologize immediately every time she bumped into someone, watched as she helped up the young boy who bumped into her without a word of complaint. It gave him an odd feeling, one that he hadn't felt in a long time. In fact, it had been five years, roughly the same amount of time he'd been dead. Despite the sun that shone down, he knew that if he chose to let anybody in the crowd see him, he wouldn't have a shadow. It was one of the many, many limitations of being a ghost. Another one of them was if you had a wound from when you died, you were stuck with it forever.

It turned out that Maka worked at the nearby Walmart, and Soul watched her there too. When she went on break, he watched as she pulled out her phone to check her email. Looking over her shoulder yet again, he read the chain mail she'd received from someone with the email Black_Star . "Email to 10 people or a ghost will show up in ur house!" No doubt this Black Star guy had written it himself.

"Yeah right..." Maka murmured, deleting the email. Soul laughed. It was ironic really, considering there was a ghost in her house. Well, it wasn't just _her_ house, but still.

A guy came up, another worker at Walmart that Soul had seen watching Maka a few times. Pretty creepy, if you asked him. "Hey, um... I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime?" The guy asked her, talk about upright.

Maka stared for a moment before responding. "Uh, no thanks... I'm not really interested in dating anyone at the moment so..."

"Tch, ugly bitch." The guy spat, before leaving the break room in a huff.

* * *

By the time Maka's shift was over, Soul had decided that she certainly didn't deserve a haunting, yet he couldn't help himself when he spent another night watching her.

Another few days went on with Soul watching Maka, but he couldn't bring himself to alert her, even a bit, to his presence. What if she left because she got scared? It just wasn't worth the risk. That was, he thought so until some scumbag forced his hand.

He was watching Maka sleep, as he normally did, not being able to sleep himself, when he heard some noise coming from the door. He walked into the living room to see what was going on, and saw somebody come in, obviously having just picked the lock. He watched as they completely ignore Maka's purse and wallet, which sat on the coffee table, and head towards the bedroom. Oh hell no. HE followed after them and entered the room in time to see them inches from the bed. Come to think about it, he looked like the same guy who'd flirted with her at work, but she'd turned him down. He left in a not-so-good mood.

The stranger climbed onto the bed, pulling off the covers, Maka woke up at the sudden chill, and would have screamed when she saw the figure above her had he not immediately gagged her. "Ah, ah, ah. It would be rude to wake the neighbors." He taunted, reaching down to Maka's pajama pants. He didn't get to move more than a millimeter, however, before Soul's temper snapped. Maka's bed-side seemingly picked itself up and hurled itself at the intruder, who dodged. Not only did the side table seem to throw itself, it also seemed to slow down just enough that when it landed, no damage was done to the table.

"What the-" The intruder froze when a book threw itself at him as well. "Forget this!" He shouted, getting off Maka and running, a stream of levitating books coming after him.

Maka ripped out the gag and sprang up to shut and lock the door when the intruder left. Whatever just happened, she was grateful for it. Immediately she called the police to report the incident, and when the reporting was done she picked up all the out of place and headed back to her room, but now it held another strange boy. Something, however, was wrong. He was slightly transparent, and the light of the moon played with him wrong. He had no shadow, and where the shadows in his clothese would be, there were none. They stared at each other for a moment before the boy spoke.

"So, are you okay? Or did that jerk hurt you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"W-what the hell are you!?" Maka stammered out, staring at Soul. The reaction wasn't an odd one, considering the fact that Soul's abdomen was covered in blood and he was transparent. Still, Soul was kind of offended. He _had_ just saved her from sexual harassment. The least she could say was a thank you. But given his appearance, he supposed that the question was an acceptable one.

"I'm a ghost. Been dead for five years now. Very depressing story. Don't make me go into it." He said it as if he was talking about the weather. A topic that wasn't very important, but was sometimes interesting nonetheless. Maka simply stared, wondering how he could say that so _calmly._

She held up her stack of books for Soul to see. "D-did you...?" She then put down the books on her bed and pointed to the door. Soul nodded. Maka sat down on her bed, trying to take in what she'd just found out. A _ghost_ was living in her _house? _And more importantly, was it going to haunt her like in the movies, or would it be more like Casper? Or some strange mix of both?

"Hey um, I'm not gonna make your life a living hell, alright? I only do that to jerks like that dude. You seem nice enough so..." He drifted off. He knew that if he was alive he probably would be blushing, and he silently thanked the fact that he wasn't. Although if he was alive, he wouldn't be there at the moment...

"So, you haunt people who do bad things?" Maka asked, seeming a little calmer now. Again, Soul only nodded. "So... why were you in my apartment, then?"

"I've been checking you out for a few days, trying to see if you were the kind of person I haunt. You really aren't so if you want, I'll leave you alone." Soul explained slowly, as if he was trying to elongate the conversation, if only for a few seconds.

Maka seemed to think it over. "You can stick around if you want to, but you're not going to pop out of the walls when I'm carrying breakable items, right? And you're not going to appear in front of anybody who comes over?" Soul laughed, and Maka frowned. In her mind, these were very valid questions.

"I'm not going to appear out of no where when you're carrying breakable items, no. And I can choose who I appear to, so if I do show up, your guest won't be able to see me." He reassured. Maka was kind of cute when she worried.

"So um, you must have a name, right? What is it?"

"Soul."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Maka was forced to come to terms with the fact that Soul wasn't so good at controlling his abilities as a ghost because he was still relatively new to the whole concept of being dead. It was sort of an inconvenience, having to constantly look for things that she had _just put down. _However, she supposed that at least she was never bored. She also discovered that he had an even harder time with it when he didn't keep his emotions in check.

For example, just the week before, Maka had told Soul about this guy who shouted some not-so-appropriate things at her on her way to work, (Soul had stopped following her once she told him that it made her uncomfortable.) and naturally, Soul had been very put-off by this information. What wasn't so natural was that when Soul had started to rant about people who cat-called others, several books flew off their places on the shelf!

Soul claimed that he hadn't done it on purpose, and Maka took his word for it. Still, she was rather upset that the book jacket on one of her favorite books now had a slight tear.

Soul's inability to control his powers and emotions was rather inconvenient for him as well. Once or twice, Maka had come out of the bathroom after a shower with nothing but a towel on, apologizing for the fact that she'd forgotten her clothes in her room. "I-it's cool. It's your house after all," Soul responded, looking away. Unfortunately, several books fell on the floor at that moment, spelling out Maka. Maka stared at them suspiciously, knowing they were from Soul, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she went off to her room to get dressed.


End file.
